twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trace Legacy
Trace Legacy is the main protagonist of Twokinds. He was formerly the Templar's leader, but fell out of power after the demigod Ephemural took his memories. He has since been traveling across Mekkan. Without the memories of his past life, and trauma to the black mana, Trace has become a kind and just person. He would fall in love with a Keidran named Flora, and is currently an expecting father. Appearance Trace has bright baby blue eyes and hair, which he keeps the latter long and messy. He also has a triangle tattoo on the left side of his face of the same color. Biography Background Trace was born into a poor farming family in the village of Eversummer, but was taken in by the Templar at a fairly young age where he quickly developed his magical talents. While there, he met Saria and, after a few failed attempts to gain her attention using less practical wayshttp://twokinds.net/?p=405, managed to work up the nerve to talk to her. They dated for a while and eventually were happily married despite differing personalities. One day, while visiting their house near the borders of the forest, Trace and Saria were attacked by a random Keidran attempting to rob them. Trace managed to deflect one arrow meant for him, but another grazed Saria. Unknown to Trace, the arrow was coated with poison and as the Templar left to chase the thief, she died. Heartbroken, he tried to use black mana and forbidden magic to resurrect her. It backfired, almost destroying Trace's mind in the process. This incident is what caused the tyrannical, maddened Trace of old to be born. Bent on revenge, he overthrew the old Grand Templar, took her position, and replaced the Master Templars with his own inner group. Afterward, he started a genocidal campaign against the Keidran, transforming the previous peace-keeping force into a military institution to rival the Human's own army. He also started the construction of large mana towers to fulfill some unknown, yet apparently lethal purpose. It was during this time that Neutral intervened, (supposedly while he was chasing Flora) and the two fought. Sometime during the fight, Neutral wiped Trace's memories, leaving behind the Trace we see now. Personality Trace (Current) Trace is usually friendly, shy, and a little naive. However, his personality changes drastically whenever he recalls past memories. Personality (Black Magic) Trace is a heartless killer, who wants nothing less then the death of all peoples. He doesn't care for any life. Split personalities So far, a number of different "Traces" have appeared within the comic canon. They are as follows: *The original Trace (before trying to resurrect his wife) *The Evil, Tyrannical Trace *The amnesiac, "current" Trace *And a new persona popularly titled as "Dark Trace", "Dark Mana Trace", or "Black Mana Trace". The Original: There isn't all that much known about the original Trace. Nora later gives an account that he was shy, with a bit of a temper, and was generally discontent with his position within the Templar. http://twokinds.net/?p=404He also apparently had a natural prejudice against Keidran, though he wasn't outright cruel. "Evil Trace": "Evil Trace" is the general name given for Trace after his experience with black mana as well as the name given for his temporary relapses into his old persona. This version of Trace is relentless, uncaring, genocidal, and cruel. His goal is to obtain as much power as possible while wiping out the Keidran for good. Every now and then, this version of Trace will resurface and take over the “current” Trace. When he appears, Trace's hair turns crimson red at the tips and he has access to all of his abilities. The "Current" Trace This is the Trace that appears after Evil Trace's battle with Neutral as well as the first version of Trace we're introduced to. He is often clueless, naive, and somewhat gullible. But, at the same time, he's also kind and sincere, especially with Flora. He also apparently has a natural urge to do good, as demonstrated both by his rushing to Flora's aid and willingness to help Keith when asked to come with him to the Basidian Islands. He appears to sometimes think like Evil Trace. However, such as after he finds out how long Keidrans live for. (While he is thinking like this, a red slit appears in the centres of his eyes.) He has occasionally come close to wanting to acquire power through his magic and once almost forgot Flora when it overwhelmed him. On the whole he loves Flora very much (although his feelings for his child are yet to be indicated or said) and has told her he does not want to be his original self or remember his past. Instead using his abilities and influence for good. “Black Mana Trace” This is the version of Trace that shows up when he is corrupted by Black Mana. While he doesn't have his memories, he does regain a good deal of his powers, as well as some of the blood lust that “Evil” Trace had. Whenever this version of Trace appears, the tips of his hair gain a black tint to them, much like the crimson tips “Evil Trace” has. Abilities Trace, before the mind wipe, was a master mage and an expert on magic. In fact, he was (and still is overall) considered the most powerful man living. The “current” Trace, however, is limited in terms of magical ability, mainly in the form of defensive spells. In contrast, “Evil” Trace, as well as “Black Mana” Trace, make use of a variety of offensive spells. The list of spells old/black mana Trace can use are as follows (as thus revealed so far within the comic): *A Transformation spell. *DragonFire, which calls forth mana dragons which explode on impact. *A summoning spell that can create a large dragon made of Black Mana. *Black Mana tentacles which extend from the backside and slice/stab the opponent. These are resistant to electric attacks. The spells that the “current” Trace knows are limited to a Teleportation spell, a defensive shield, a healing spell, and a simple levitation spell (which is shared between the other forms of Trace as well). Appearances References ru:Трейс_Легаси Category:Male Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters